


Últimos arrepentimientos

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sad but hopeful
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Continuación de "Dolorosamente tuyo". Han pasado demasiados años, pero ¿es demasiado tarde?





	Últimos arrepentimientos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744485) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



Hacía un año que Jim se había marchado cuando él buscó al médico.

La conversación fue incómoda por lo que Spock fue a su punto.

—Dijiste que era Jim o nada.

McCoy se río, pero fue un duro, herido sonido.

—¿Entonces... qué? ¿Por fin soy mejor que nada?

Spock parpadeó.

—Pensé que te referías a ti mismo.

McCoy lo miró con dureza antes de apartarse.

—Si tú no querías a Jim, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Jim era todo lo que tenía, dado que no podía tenerte.

—Podrías haberme tenido.

Los dos cayeron en silencio antes de que Spock preguntara:

—¿Es demasiado tarde?

—Yo diría que... hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente.


End file.
